Breathless
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Oliver gets a little out of hand, and fatally injures Harry. Thank god Draco’s there to save the day. HPDM. It is kinda dark to start with, then becomes fluffier and fluffier. Rated for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1 Breathless

Summary: Oliver gets al little out of hand, and fatally injures Harry. Thank god Draco's there to save the day. HP/DM. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. The plot and the actual story are mine. (BTW I don't take kindly to people stealing my ideas you have been warned)

A/N: this is my first attempt at any fic so don't be super evil when you review, If you review that is.

* * *

Breathless… 

My breaths come short and sharp, the pain in my stomach is overwhelming, my own blood is dripping from my fingers.

Every breath, every cough hurts so much. All I want is to die, to escape from this pain.

Why can't I control my big mouth?

Why can't I trust?

I just have to ask so many questions. I just have to be unsure.

Coughing, tears streaming down my face, I manage to find enough strength to pull my dying body into bed. I know this may be my final resting place. I find it harder to breath with every gulp of air, my vision blurring. I feel my very life slipping through my grasp, my eyelids flickering, urging me towards sleep, towards death.

If I hadn't said those things, if I hadn't asked those questions, I might still be happy, I might still be able to breathe.

I realise now, I won't make it through this night; I am going to die.

My life slips from my reach, I take one final breath; my eyelids flicker one last time, before closing… forever.

* * *

One and a half hours previously – (basically a prologue) 

(Authoress' POV – but with Oliver's thoughts)

* * *

"Oliver, why do you love me?" 

"Hmm, let me count the ways… well Harry I love you because I do"

"That isn't a proper reason!" by this time Harry was on his feet and verging on screaming. Oliver knew all about the fact that Harry had possessive issues; he had no right to purposefully make him insecure with himself. He had promised not to even think about bringing anything like this up.

"Harry, calm down, I love you and you know it, that should be enough for anyone." Oliver's words did little to soothe the raven-haired teen's rising temper.

"That's just it though, if you love me just because you love me the minute some other cute guy comes along you're gonna waltz right out the door, and leave me!" Harry proceeded to dramatically flop onto a couch.

Oliver just had to giggle, which earned him a death glare from Harry.

"Sorry kitten. You really outdid your self that time" Oliver was now standing behind Harry, snaking his hand around Harry's.

"You still haven't answered my question Oliver. Why do you love me?"

"Harry I've told you already I love you because I do. Why should I need a reason for loving such a gorgeous and sexy guy such as your self?"

"Because you have to have a reason. It isn't right that you don't have a reason." Oliver couldn't see why this made sense to Harry but he decided that he was getting bored of this.

"Look Harry, I'm going to go for a walk, I have some books I need to drop off at the library and I need a bit of fresh air." It was a puny excuse but Oliver really couldn't take much more of Harry's self pity. He was the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts, and he still felt insecure. He had girls and guys dropping right and left of him just to talk to him, let alone kiss. It was sad, sad to the point of pity, but there really was no reason for the self-pity.

Oliver was broken from his train of thought buy his lovers shout,

"Who else is there, who else are you seeing? I can't take this anymore Oliver, I can't stand you lying to me!"

This was the-boy-who-lived, he defeats Lord Voldermort countless times, he survives 'Avada Kedavra', the killing curse, and now he can't even handle his lover going for a walk. This was beyond a joke.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, you need to learn to trust me! This has gone beyond a joke! You are going to be the goddam death of me!" Oliver has a notoriously short temper, and Harry had just found the limits of his tolerance.

"I do trust you, it's just you're always going off and doing something else. I think you might be cheating on me."

Losing every scrap of judgement, Oliver grabbed his knife and advanced on Harry.

"I'm gonna do that muggle-hating, half-blood, Lord fucking Voldermort a little favour! I'm sure there's a hell of a lot of people who'd kill to see you dead. You have gone to fucking far with the self-pity Harry, this time I'm gonna hurt you so fucking bad you wont be able to open your godforsaken mouth to pity yourself!"

Oliver was getting closer and closer to Harry with each step and Harry was edging away from the crazed knife-wielder above him. He could see the rage in his 'lover's' eyes.

What had he done wrong?

Oliver had always told him to speak his mind, now he didn't want to hear it.

Harry was snapped away from his thoughts and back to reality by the gut wrenching pain he was now experiencing. Oliver had stabbed the five-inch blade right into Harry's stomach. He had been serious about ridding the world of the infamous Harry Potter.

A door banged, the candles flickered then went out, and then, as if finishing a chain of events, Harry simply blacked out.

* * *

(Draco's POV (this is mostly Draco's thoughts and I expect you to tell when its not his thoughts)

* * *

What the hell is Potter doing in my bed? He can't be in my bed. There should be some sort of law against this. This is my crush of Merlin knows how many years, and now he's in my bed. 

Shit!

The guy is also bleeding to death. What in Merlin's name am I supposed to do?

Duhh!

You aren't the cleverest boy in the year for nothing. Have you never even heard of a healing spell, you dummy! 

Draco smashed his head into his palm at his own stupidity and flustered-ness.

"INTEGRO ORUM!" Draco screamed with passion, passion and love for the raven-haired, slightly comatose, young man lying in his bed. (A/n this is Latin for heat whole – I made it up- it's not a 'real' spell)

Draco watched with baited breath to see if the-boy-who-lived would do just that, live…

He breathed a sigh of relief as the young mans chest started to rise and fall obviously.

Draco now did the only thing he could think of doing after saving the life of the wizarding world's hero, he promptly fainted.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked that it wasn't that amazing i admit. should i continue? or should i leave it there (reviewers will be thanked ever so much) 


	2. Chapter 2 Waking

Summary: Oliver gets a little out of hand, and fatally injures Harry. Thank god Draco's there to save the day. HP/DM. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. The plot and the actual story are mine. (BTW I don't take kindly to people stealing my ideas you have been warned)

A/N: this is my first attempt at any fic so don't be super evil when you review, If you review that is.

* * *

(Authoress' POV)

* * *

"Ron wake up, Ronald, RONALD WEASLEY GET UP THIS INSTANT!" 

Ron was jolted from his peaceful dreams to find a bushy brunette standing at the end of his bed yelling at him.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you? Your screaming like a banshee!" Ron had no idea why he had to get up at, wait, look at clock, "what? It's only half-six! What the devil are you doing Hermione? I've heard of early but half-bloody-six, it's still the middle of the fucking night!"

Hermione, growing tired of Ron's complaints, cut of the endless speech by giving the, in her opinion, lunatic redhead a big smooch.

"Will you shut up Ronald, and stop ranting. The reason I've got you up, as you so quaintly put it, in the middle of the fucking night is because I haven't seen Harry anywhere since yesterday afternoon. He wasn't at dinner and Oliver's locked himself in the prefect's study and won't come out. We both know that means they've had a fight. We have to find Harry before he does something stupid and there isn't any Harry left to find!"

Ron cocked his head to one side and looked up at his flustered girlfriend with raised eyebrows "he'll be fine Hermione. Don't panic. Now come here sweetie."

"Don't you 'sweetie' me Ronald, you know Harry's got possessive issues. You would to if you'd been through the same as him. We have to _find him_" she punctuated the last two words with two sharp jabs to her boyfriend's shoulder.

She stood up, "right, I'll take the grounds and the classrooms on the north side. You can search the dorms and the south side classrooms. I'll do the head's common room as well. We'll meet back in the common room in an hour, ok?"

After a stunned silence Ron vaguely nodded his head and watched Hermione's retreating back.

"Blimey, she's to bloody organised."

"I heard that Ronald."

Ron stood up shaking his head, straightened his sheets and pillow, and then set off to find his best friend.

* * *

(Draco's POV – again I expect you to tell what is thought and what is action)

* * *

Oww, my head, it's pounding so badly. 

Flicking my head to the side I looked around, what I saw confused me.

What the hell am I doing lying on the floor… and why is POTTER in my bed?

The memories of the previous night started to fill my brain.

"Oh shit!"

I have to get that guy out of here before he wakes up or someone finds him.

'Yawn'

"Where the hell am I? This ain't my room. Why am I not dead?"

I looked around, Harry had now woken up and I was going to have to explain everything to the boy lying in my bed.

"Shit!"

Harry spun around to face me

"FUCK! What the hell? This is your room?"

"No Potter, we're both figments of your fucked up mind." The trademark Malfoy sarcasm came naturally to me. "Yes of course it's my room, and no, you are not dead because I saved your life you un-grateful pig."

"Yeah right, as if you, a Malfoy and death-eater to be, would save my life. Wouldn't your master be disappointed if he knew. You'd be doing him a favour by letting me die." The sarcasm dripped from his words

Of course, he has every reason to doubt me. I haven't exactly been Mr Nice Guy these past six years.

"Look, why is it so hard for you trust me Harry? I care about you more than anything else in the word, why can't you trust me?" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face, I swallowed, "I love you Harry and I have ever since I set eyes on you back in Madam Malkin's all those years ago"

I sunk to my knees and started to sob into my hands.

'Malfoy's don't cry Draco.' I hear my fathers voice in my head and realise he's wrong. I love Harry and the fact that he's rejecting me is making me cry. My father doesn't know fuck all. Malfoy's do so cry.

"Hey Draco, Draco, shush, don't cry, shush, it's ok, it's ok Draco, I'm here, shush, don't cry."

I here his soothing voice and feel his strong arms wrap around me. I sink into his arms. My tears stop running and he wipes my damp face with a gentle hand. I feel so good; I could stay like this forever.

* * *

(Harry's POV – continuing using different POV)

* * *

My god, Draco is so light, he can't be healthy. He's far too thin. As I soothe him I pull his body closer to mine and think about what I'm gonna do from now on. 

Shit, I can't be here, Oliver will kill me. Oh god, I'm so dead. Wait if he just tried to kill me, if Draco's telling me the truth, he won't give a damm whether I go back or not. He thinks I'm dead. If it wasn't for Draco I'd be dead, and Oliver would be a murderer. I don't need a boyfriend who's going to kill me. But, I can't leave this room now, Oliver's gonna kill me the minute he lays eyes on me. Oh god what am I going to do?

Shit, my life is going to fall apart…

* * *

(Draco's POV – again continuing using different POV)

* * *

Mmm, he's so warm, so comfortable. 

- Drip –

His tears land on my head.

"What!"

I look up. His face is streaming with tears. Shit, what's going on?

"What's wrong Harry? You're fine here."

Merlin, is he still dying? Did my spell work? Shit what's wrong?"

"I – it's, it's o – o - oli – Oliver," he says through choked sobs, well at least he isn't dying.

"What, that big-headed Wood kid?" I know that Quidditch captain is am insufferable bastard at the best of times, but if he's laid a finger on Harry, I swear, he's dead.

He nods his head in reply.

"What's he done now?"

"I – it was h – him who al – almost k – ki – killed me."

"WHAT? He's so dead, just you wait till I get my hands on him!"

"No Draco, no, don't do anything, he'll only hurt me more!" The fear in his eyes is so vivid. All I want is to hold him and tell him he's safe. I can't stand seeing him like this, that guy must have scared him real bad.

"Harry, I have to do something, or he'll keep hurting you. You can stay here for a while so he can't get back at you."

"But, Dr – Draco…" he's gone back to sobbing again, it hurts me to see him so broken.

"No buts this time Harry, I don't want to see you getting hurt again. Once is hard enough for me."

I slipped my arms under his and pulled him close, "it's ok Harry, you're safe now, he can't get you here." I plant the first of many kisses upon his soft, raven hair. I hear him sigh; I tilt back his head and place my lips to his.

He has lips like velvet. I pull back and stare into his emerald eyes, eyes that I have and always will find entrancing.

He blinks; I tilt my head to his lips. I lick his lower lip, asking for entrance. He willingly opens his mouth and I slip my tongue into the warm, dark space, to find his tongue. I fight him for dominance and he backs down, leaving me free to explore his mouth, my hands around his waist and in his hair, pushing him deeper in to the kiss.

I pull back and start a trail of kisses down his neck. He tips back his head and arches into me. I stop at his collarbone and bite him, just hard enough to leave a mark, not hard enough to draw blood, just marking him as mine.

* * *

Ok, I'm evil i know. Please don't try to kill me for leaving it hanging like this. (runs from pichforks and knives)

I have to say thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter and made me continue.

**rabbit-kun, hiddengoddes36, Hermione 'DB' Granger, and sandy. **If it wasn't for them this would never have been continued.

I have to say thanks to my friend **bra-two**, for introducing me to hope you lot enjoyed this,

luv

pixie


End file.
